Sting Eucliffe
|kanji=スティング・ユークリフ |rōmaji=''Sutingu Yūkurifu'' |alias=The White Dragon (白竜 Hakuryuu) |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Blond |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Lector Rogue Cheney |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one a thin scar is visible, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. His dark Sabertooth stamp is located on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Being a Dragon Slayer, he possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 20 Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters, and he wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. Personality Sting is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and has yet to lose his temper. He apparently thinks that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behaviorFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22; at the same time, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the gamesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 Also, he seemingly had no problem with killing his own foster parent. Sting thinks it's natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill dragons and thinks that Dragon Slayer's who are defeated by a dragon, are nothing but a disgrace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Sting apparently likes to watch fights, as he was excited to see Orga and War Cry fighting, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished the fight rather quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 He seems to be quite arrogant as well, as he often boasts about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Also after Yukino was banished from their guild for her failure, he wasn't the least bit troubled, instead he said that their strongest guild had no need for her. His only reaction was that a young Mage would replace Yukino, and that Sabertooth's five strongest Mage would be reassembled for the Magic Games. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After wiping out an entire army of Dark Guild Mages, Sting and Rogue discuss the return of the Fairy Tail members who went missing seven years ago, including Natsu Dragneel. Despite Rogue's claims otherwise, Sting feels that Rogue would very much like to meet Natsu. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them, but Sting grabs the arrow, eats it, and scares the archer off with his Dragon's Roar. They regroup with Lector and Frosch, who praise the two Dragon Slayers. As they walk away, Sting suggests to Rogue that they duel Natsu, though Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue about Natsu deciding to participate in the tournament. Sting gets enthusiastic with the tournament while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, Sting and Rogue fight and defeat some Mages before meeting Natsu, who they make fun of for being a Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon. They then announce that they are third generation Dragon Slayers who killed the dragon that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 16-20 Sting, Rogue and their Exceed then leave, but not before Sting tells Natsu they will show him the true power of a Dragon Slayer if the main event ends up being a battle.. Later on, the teams which passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games arrive at the stadium one by one. After the first teams are revealed, Sting walks out with Rogue and the three other members of his team who took 1st place in the preliminaries, greeting Natsu along the way and telling him to enjoy the game. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 12-13 Sting cheers for both Rufus, and Orga Nanagear, from the side lines, as they both manage to place Sabertooth in the lead, with 20 points in total.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 Sting later participates in the second day's event, Chariot. However, the task proves to be difficult for him as he becomes motion sick alongside Natsu and Gajeel and the three are left behind while the rest of the participants race towards the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-5 As the others finish, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are ridiculed by the audience. Sting decides to give up but notices Natsu and Gajeel continue, deciding he'll let the two have the points as he feels it won't matter for his team in the end, though Gajeel warns him not to complain if it comes back to haunt him later. When he notices that the two are really determined to finish the race, he asks why to which Natsu responds that its for their guild mates who waited seven years for them to return as well as to symbolize that Fairy Tail will never give up. As Natsu and Gajeel finish and gain points for their teams, even getting applause from the audience for their tenacity. Sting exits the field, angered by Natsu's reason for joining the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 11-19 He then watches the combat matches for the second day of the tournament until the final one between his team's Yukino Aguria and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points though Yukino is confident she can put them on the board. Sting reminds her why she's in Sabertooth, to win and not sully the guild name. However he is later left completely stunned and shaken when Yukino loses even after pulling out her most powerful celestial spirit, as well as losing the wager she had made with Kagura on her life. With this defeat, Sabertooth gains zero points in the second day of the games. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 4-19 Later at night, Sting and the rest off Sabertooth attend to a meeting with his guildmaster, Jiemma. After holding his speech, Jiemma tells Sting that he'll only give him one more chance, which Sting accepts. Afterwards he watches Yukino being expelled from the guild. After the meeting Sting points out that their master takes things to the extreme but it can't be helped since this is just how their guild goes, since they are the strongest. When Rogue expresses his doubt about their guild's concept and reminds Sting that Yukino was their comrade, Sting simply replies that she had to disappear because she is weak. Upon being informed by Lector that "the young lady" will be joining their team instead, Sting excitedly points out that "the strongest five" will be assembled then. Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of a dragon. He can consume external sources of the element he's related to in order to replenish his energy, and is immune to the effects of said element. This Magic also gives a heightened sense of smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 What element Sting has control over is as of yet unknown. *'Dragon's Roar': Sting releases a tornado of his element from his mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Reflexes: Sting possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. Battles & Events *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages *Chariot Trivia *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Sting's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers